


Must Of Got Lost

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Butt Plugs, F/M, M/M, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, also terrible, awkwardly bad sex, i don't know what to tell you, look there's some weird shit in here, these two are clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: If you are drunk enough, and desperate enough, rumor says that you can get the number for someone who does anonymous hookups while disguised as General Hux.  Which is great, right?  Who wouldn't want to do that?Petty Officer Pax doesn't really know that much about General Hux, she just wants an adventure.She doesn't really get one.  Neither does Hux.  Kylo Ren does, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of The J. Geils Band.
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153796950175/hux-is-the-first-order-darling-everyone-is-in) Kylux Hard Kinks prompt, though I definitely took it in a different direction.
> 
> All the sex is completely consensual, though not satisfying, and the voyeurism plays a part. If you want more specific warnings/details, see the end notes.

Petty Officer Yelli Pax had never worn trooper armor before, and found the anonymity to her liking as she made her way through the transports to B6-F7. It was heavier than she’d thought, and she moved awkwardly because of it, but authenticity wasn’t necessary. Wearing it had been a spur-of-the-moment decision after her hookup told her to appear in uniform, and asked which one it would be. Concealing her identity was not a precaution that had occurred to her, but after thinking about it, she decided it was a damn good idea.

She was not in the habit of sending out comms for anonymous sex, and she still wasn’t sure about this one. She had been drunk, trying to kill the part of her brain that still wanted Geda Urst, when she had been approached by a sullen tech. He was not the type she normally found attractive. His conversation had been stilted and his personality off-putting, and she had found herself relating the story of her broken heart to save both of them from his awkwardness. She hoped he would take any one of the numerous and obvious openings she was giving him to invite her to bed.

She vaguely recalled that, just as she was about to bluntly ask if he wanted to fuck, the conversation had moved to General Hux. Pax had not thought much about the General, aside from being vaguely aware of who he was, and seeing him one time. The tech had praised him at great length, and after pulling out a holo and browbeating Pax, she had admitted that the General was attractive. She had been very drunk though, and couldn’t remember most of this conversation, or what came after.

This morning she had woken up hungover and alone in her rooms, and after some assessment of her body and her quarters, had determined she had not actually gotten laid. But she found a random comm number in her notes and messaged it, deciding that she would fuck the tech yet. What had he been doing in the officer’s lounge, anyway? Certainly there was a story there.

The number hadn’t been the tech. At least, she was pretty sure. After some back-and-forth, she thought it might be… someone pretending to be General Hux? He seemed like kind of an asshole, but at this point, Pax was desperate, horny, and wanting a spite fuck badly. She was trying to decide whether to go through with this weird shitshow or to just try the bar again, but the thought of dressing like (and, if she was reading the messages correctly, roleplaying) a stormtrooper was intriguing, and Pax decided to go through with it when she saw the stranger’s only condition. Whatever. This could be fun.

It was increasingly less fun as she walked the endless halls to the specified remote storage area. Getting the armor had been easy. As a supply specialist, she had access to a lot of it. But wearing it was… a challenge. The armor was chafing the backs of her knees and her armpits, and the weight was making her shoulders and arms ache. She had also been unable to engage the cooling system, and was perspiring heavily. Her body stocking was soaking wet. Lovely. Perhaps this General wouldn’t care.

As she approached the door to B6-F7, she paused, trying to even her labored breathing, cursing herself as she waited for the condensation inside the helmet’s visor to clear. She didn’t have a reason to be here, and would need to use her actual security code to get into this room. Would this General have clearance to enter? Should she knock to try and get around the scan?

Running the list of those who had access to this room through her mind, as well as the potential for ill feelings should this General prove to have sticky fingers, she decided to knock. It was reasonable that she wouldn’t have access to the room, and though it hadn’t come up in their conversation, certainly it wouldn’t be unreasonable.

She lifted her sore left arm and banged the unfamiliar heavy glove against the door twice, and stood at attention for a few moments. The door opened, and Pax stepped from the garish light of the hallway into the dim, low light of the small room.

As the door slid behind her, she was somewhat shocked by the inside. Only rote training kept her steps from faltering, had her standing at perfect attention just inside the door, even with the heavy armor.

Storage Area B6-F7 was a long, narrow room where they stored rounds for several kinds of plasma weapons. It was divided by a large weapon rack in the center, low light glinting dully off the black and chrome blasters. With the ammo units lining the walls, the room was a scant few paces across, with only slightly more room between the door and the weapon rack. It was one of the dingiest spaces Pax could think of on the _Finalizer_ , one of the only places that wasn’t brightly lit and pristine.

And standing with his back pressed to the weapon rack, greatcoat over his shoulders and standing at attention, was General Armitage Hux of the First Order.

He looked just like him. The resemblance was uncanny. Pax wondered if the General had body doubles on board. Certainly that’s what this was. The height, the cheekbones, the eyes, the hair color, the build… everything was the same. She indulged herself and looked greedily, taking advantage of the fact that the helmet would conceal her gaze. Even the uniform was the same - pristine, black, with the correct boots and hat. Even the arm insignia was correct. It had to be a body double, right? Either that or someone from medical was having fun with the tech used for clandestine work.

Still, the uniform. That was a labor of love. She was awed at the thought of so much work going into the roleplay. Perhaps this would be fun. This person was very dedicated to what they were doing. In here, right now, he was General Hux. Everything about his appearance, posture, and facial expression screamed it. He was amazing. Pax subtly clenched her fists at her sides and felt her face heating with anticipation. She needed this. Badly.

General Hux walked forward, put his gloved hands behind his back, and regarded her.

“Soldier, give your number.”

Pax snapped a quick salute, taking that extra split-second to come up with a fake Trooper number. “CO-7679, at your service, sir.” She said it crisply, in exactly the way she had been taught. She even managed to control the flinch from the sound of her voice through the helmet’s communicator. She had forgotten about that.

She did not crane her neck up to look at him. She was much shorter than the General, and stared straight ahead, in the vicinity of the base of his neck. Only her eyes under the helmet moved to track what she could see of his face, his tight mouth, his lips. She wanted whatever this was going to lead to.

“Kneel, CO-7679.”

Without comment, Pax knelt ungracefully, nearly toppling over as she tried to crouch in the stiff armor. She couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed, knowing that this non-General had probably seen non-Troopers before. She wound up falling forward, the armor making a loud crunching sound, along with her kneecaps, as she hit the floor on both of them. She braced herself with her palms for a second, biting down on her lip to keep from crying out, then stood up straight on both knees, trying to push down the pain and get herself back in the mood. Not liking the way her hands hung limply at her sides, she struggled to get one leg up so she could rest with one foot on the ground. She wound up needing to use both hands to get her leg out from under her, then sat on one knee, hands folded over her thigh.

He stood in silence as she labored, and Pax sighed and grunted loud enough that the helmet comm picked it up.  She couldn't decide if the helmet noises made this more or less awkward. After she settled herself, she looked up, focusing on his mouth again, picturing what someone who solicited random partners could do with it. That helped.

After a full minute of him staring down at her, hands folded behind his back, she realized he was waiting for something. She frowned, trying to imagine what that was. She decided to ask.

“Does this meet with your approval, sir?”

“Yes, CO-7679.” He paused. Pax lowered her gaze and stared straight ahead, now in the vicinity of the General’s thighs. She couldn’t see his face anymore, but his cold expression hadn’t changed since she’d entered the room. She wanted to know what these thighs would feel like pressed to hers, warm and damp and slapping as he took her from behind.

“Permission to remove your helmet.”

Sweat was running down her temples and her neck, and she knew her skin would be glistening with it. She was long past worrying that he would find it off-putting.  She was very desperate to get the damn thing off her head. Without hesitation, Pax reached up and undid the latches, bringing it down to rest on her thigh. The chill air was a relief against her hot face, but without the helmet, she would need to try harder to control her expression and her gaze. Would it matter? Not really, she supposed. Still, she re-focused on his thighs, which were, sadly, lost in the bagginess of his uniform pants.

She could feel the General staring at the top of her head. She kept her straight, thick hair cropped close to her skull, and used a product that lightened it to bronze. It wasn’t long enough to part or slick back. She resisted the urge to run her hand through it, to wipe the sweat from it, to feel the damp through the palm of the heavy glove she was wearing. She imagined taking the glove off and holding the General’s erection in her sweaty palm, imagined the General licking his come off her small fingers afterward. She suppressed a shiver as she waited for her next order.

“Look at me, CO-7679.”

She lifted her eyes hungrily, focusing on his ice blue gaze, taking in the fringe of red hair just visible around his ears, his pale face, his impassive expression. She wondered if he was excited at this point in the meeting, or if he was too used to this and required more stimulation. She had never particularly cared how attractive her face was. Perhaps her looks were to his liking, perhaps not. She didn’t think it mattered too much in a situation like this.

Lost in thought, she was surprised when the General asked a curt question.

“What do you see?”

Pax blinked, considered her answer. What was he looking for here? Something sexual? Something related to the roleplay? A compliment? Perhaps a compliment, if he was dressed as General Hux. Certainly he must get some pleasure from it.

“Inspiration, sir.”

One of his eyebrows twitched. “Inspiration,” he said, flatly. “Elaborate.”

Pax pressed her lips, gathering her thoughts before continuing, trying to find the fastest way to his cock. “You are a model for the rest of us, sir. I wish that we all had the skill to perform our duties so efficiently and intelligently.”

His mouth twitched this time, just a bit. “Do my skills have any bearing on this situation, CO-7679?”

Pax pressed her lips again to suppress the sarcastic comment that bubbled immediately to her mind. _I would think so._ Was it the right thing to say? She found the ambiguity frustrating. She wasn’t trying to diffuse a bomb, she was trying to get into his pants. Physical compliment, maybe?

“Perhaps not, sir, but your skills are still… attractive. Or I would think so. If I am allowed to speak freely, sir.”

“Do so.”

Pax blinked, swallowed. She hadn’t actually intended to continue, so it took her another long minute to think of something else complimentary to say about General Hux, who she knew next to nothing about. All this pageantry and uncertainty was trying. It was killing her arousal. She needed him to continue, and tried a less subtle hint, letting irritation creep into her voice.

“I would describe your physical attributes, General, and praise them, but I feel I haven’t seen enough of what’s under the uniform to know. Perhaps a closer look, sir?”

It was bold, and she felt color immediately flame in her cheeks. It didn’t feel wrong, but the General didn’t respond visibly to the query. He merely stared impassively down at her for a few more long moments, while Pax had a moment to percolate in her shame and the sudden unbearable awkwardness of the situation. She felt her fingertips twitch and curl around the helmet, waiting to see what he would do.

“Perhaps a closer look. Set your helmet on the ground and remove your gloves, soldier.”

The first part was said in subdued tones, but the second rang out in a tone that demanded compliance. It was an order, and the helmet was on the ground and one glove was off before she even had time to think about it. When both gloves were on the floor, she folded her hands back on her knee and tilted her head back up expectantly.

He cupped her chin in his gloved hand, and she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch of the smooth, slightly warm leather against her still-sweaty skin. This was more like it.

“Did you bring what we discussed, CO-7579?”

She opened her eyes, slightly dazed. “Yes, sir.”

The General took his hand away slowly, and she leaned forward to follow it, letting her eyes half-close as she began to lose herself to the moment. His fingertip stroked the edge of her jaw, and she nearly swooned.

“Do you know how to undo the tunic and front buttons on an Officer’s uniform, soldier?”

She was confused for a moment before her expression cleared. Perhaps there had been some previous trouble, and of course a real trooper might not know how.

“Yes, sir.”

He moved his hands back behind his waist, underneath the greatcoat. “Do so. Open the belt, pull up the tunic, and undo the buttons. Do only that.”

Her brow pinched briefly. She liked being directed during sex, but this was a little specific and impersonal, and the strangeness was taking her out of the General Hux fantasy. But then again, who was to say General Hux didn’t get off on giving people specific, precise instructions?

Truth be told, she had a hard time fantasizing about General Hux. She had attempted to masturbate to the thought of having sex with him today, just to try it out.  But she hadn't been able to conjure a fantasy where the real General Hux had sex. Someone so high above her in rank hardly seemed like a real person. Would he even need to have sex? Certainly a General so young cared about little aside from his job.

But this brave soldier was hardly the real General Hux.

So with a practiced hand that was more used to this than the armor she was wearing, she undid the stiff belt, lifted the tunic, and opened the front of his pants. Her fingers were tingling with the need to touch, but she made herself follow orders and carefully laid her hands back on her knee, keeping her new target in her line of sight.

“Do you think you are up to the task of fellating me, CO-7579?”

The phrasing took her off guard, making her pause awkwardly and look up at him again. She had never been asked to _fellate_ anyone before, but she had also grown up in the Mid Rim. Perhaps more clinical terms were popular in the Outer Rim. But that wasn’t important right now. He had asked her for a blowjob, one she wanted to give very badly. Who this was and where he had come from didn’t matter. She wanted her mouth on a penis, and it didn’t matter whose it was, this man would do. She inhaled sharply through her nose and met his hard stare.

“Yes, sir.” Her voice was firm. Only years of training, of obeying orders, kept it that way.

“Then look, and tell me what you find before you start.”

Her eyes fell to the crotch of his pants, and slowly, slowly, she reached in and let her fingers brush against what she found. He wasn’t wearing briefs (would he think less of her for wearing them?), and she was disappointed when she encountered the soft, completely flaccid warmth of his dick. She frowned for a moment. He obviously wasn’t as into this as she was, but she reminded herself that he probably did this a lot. She would likely need to do more than uncover her face to excite him.

She pulled him as far as she could out of his pants, then tried to shift down on both knees again. This was a mistake, resulting in more awkward shuffling, a painful pinching of the plates on her skin, and her falling nearly face-first into his crotch. She was humiliated, and wanted very badly to take the armor off. She bent forward and wrapped her fingers around what she could reach, hoping to forget her embarrassment by getting him hard, but she remembered her orders just in time, pulling back and straightening her posture, leaving her hand in place.

She stared for a moment, growing more frustrated. What did he want her to say about a limp dick? Praise had been what he was looking for earlier. Maybe he wanted to hear more about the General. The penis itself was unremarkable - as far as she knew, it was merely average, though she had never had a particular opinion about dick size. She had never been asked to compliment a penis before. How did one go about it?

“Potential, sir. So much potential.” She paused, not knowing how to phrase dirty talk in the context of something a subordinate would say to a commanding officer. “I hardly feel worthy of putting my mouth on… such a fine… tool.”

She winced, knowing that had been a misstep. She had begun to sweat heavily again, and reached up to wipe her forehead with her free hand, hoping that he didn’t care about perfect posture while she was holding his still soft dick in her sweating palm.

To her surprise, his cock twitched in her hand.

Was he serious? She risked a quick glance up. His face was impassive, of course.

Well, if that was good enough…

“I’ve… fantasized about this. This moment, actually holding it in my hand… it’s not like I imagined. It’s so much better.”

Her tone was floating somewhere between feigned awe and the flat voice she used to speak to superiors, and she was growing increasingly uncomfortable both by her lack of imagination and the fact she couldn’t decide how this man wanted to be spoken to. Neither she nor her other partners had ever been into dirty talk, and she kept pausing to grope for something even remotely appropriate to say. If anything could be considered “appropriate” here. That this was clearly working was even more upsetting. He was slowly getting erect in her hand.

She couldn’t do this for much longer, no matter how much he was enjoying it. It was killing her own enthusiasm.

“This is so perfectly suited to such a great man. I shouldn’t have… I didn’t need to ask what was under the uniform, did I? I should have known it would be flawless. But it’s hard to imagine… this. Greatness like this.”

At this, she risked a look back up again, schooling her features into what she hoped was sincerity, knowing her face was hot. His expression looked the same, but there was slight color high on his cheeks. At the eye contact, he nodded.

“Continue.”

She couldn’t. He was half-hard in her hand, and that had to be good enough.

“Permission to use my mouth for a more practical purpose, sir.”

The General’s lips thinned briefly, his eyelashes falling halfway down for just a second.

“Granted.”

Caraya’s soul, she’d never tried this hard to get a dick in her mouth before. This had better be good. She closed her eyes and thought of General Hux, the distant, unobtainable Commander. What would it be like to service such a man?

She leaned forward and let his half-hard erection lay across her tongue, then brought her lips around the head, rolling her tongue, teasing, gripping with one hand to keep the fabric of his tunic and pants back. It would be easier if he disrobed, but that wasn’t what this was. And honestly, she liked it better with the uniform on, big pants and all.

She could feel him thicken in her mouth, and she became more enthusiastic, working her saliva along his length before beginning the more pleasurable work of taking him entirely into her mouth. She had never been great at deep-throating, but her first partner had gotten off on her choking. Perhaps that was an indicator of size? This man insisted on compliments, so maybe he’d like choking.

She took him deep enough to trigger her gag reflex, and pulled back, coughing and trying to control her gorge. She gasped, then dove back in. She wasn’t wrong - she could taste the precum on her tongue, and she was surprised when she felt a hand on the back of her head. As she worked with her tongue and lips, occasionally making a loud slurping sound (something else her first partner had enjoyed), she could feel his fingers working at the back of her head, as if to grip hair she didn’t have. Hm. She wasn’t sure she liked the implication that he yanked women around by their hair. But she didn’t have any to yank, so it maybe didn’t matter so much at the moment.

She let herself get lost in the moment, enthusiastically taking him into her mouth with a gentle pressure, running her tongue around the head and down the length to the root, nosing at his red pubic hair (if the color wasn’t natural, this man was very thorough). She kept thinking of her first partner and telling herself not to. Was it okay to think of someone else while doing this? Wasn’t this the fantasy?

She felt his hand press hard on the back of her head, and took the hint to choke again. She pulled away, gagging and gasping, looking up at him. One more of those and she would throw up, which she didn’t want to do on his uniform. And besides, she was ready to move on.

“Please sir,” she gasped. “I can’t… take anything that big again. Will you…” she looked down demurely, hoping this was what he wanted. “I… don’t like to presume, sir…”

She trailed off, hoping the strange mix of compliment and deference would get him to fuck her. Sucking dick was well and good, but she wanted hers.

The General put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up. His eyes had softened, though his expression remained impassive. “You’ve been a model trooper, CO-7579. Make a request.”

“I want… to use what I brought, sir.”

He frowned. “That is for me, trooper, not you. Give it to me at the end.” The frown eased. “Name something else.”

Her brow creased again. That was why she had come. It had been the most intriguing part of his request. She had never had anal sex before, but she had wanted to try. If what she brought was for him…

So he was into surprises. Fine. Whatever. She kind of liked that, too. He could fuck her the old-fashioned way, and then she’d have a little more fun with him.

“I want you inside me, then. I want to feel you, and know that… I was worthy of the General.”

She hated herself for saying it, but it continued to be the right choice.

The General nodded, shifting slightly. “Armor off, CO-7579. Everything off. Get naked, stand, and face away from me.”

Her breath hitched. A rough fuck from someone who looked like General Hux. This was exactly what she wanted. She climbed clumsily to her feet, haste making her actions more sure. Her numb fingers made clumsy work of all the unfamiliar pieces of Trooper armor. She didn’t bother to be neat, letting it clatter to the floor noisily as she bent down to remove the boots and leg guards. She turned her back to him as she peeled herself out of her sodden black body stocking, now thoroughly soaked with sweat. The air was unpleasantly chilly on her damp skin, and she shivered.

She crossed her bare arms over her chest, and her eye caught on the tattoos criss-crossing her arms. She always forgot about that, the marks that were a rite of passage on Jo-Il-Ci. It was her name written in Tast, which was unknown off-planet. The letters were repeated over and over again on her skin, the characters winding and intertwining in different patterns and shapes, all in green pigment from the monyala. The green lines curved, heavy and thin, around her arms, thighs, and torso. She was told such body art was uncommon, and blasphemous in some places. She always forgot about it until someone new caught sight of it when she pushed up a sleeve, or wore lighter clothes while on leave.

She had spent hours with Urst’s finger tracing her name on the bare skin of her breasts and thighs. She pushed the thought away and waited.

“Good.” Simple praise. It was what she needed to hear. “Hands against the door. Bend over. Let me inspect you.”

Her memories fell away abruptly as she remembered what she wanted. This. Absolutely. Her breath quickened as she felt arousal heat her skin and coil low and hard inside her. She took the few steps over to the door and bent at the waist, spreading her legs and presenting her round ass to the fake General for inspection. She lowered her head between her arms and closed her eyes, bracing herself as he heard him step closer.

She inhaled sharply as she felt a cold finger against her crack, trailing down and between her legs-

“Fuck,” she whispered aloud. He was still wearing the gloves, had slicked the finger of one with lube. That was… that was indeed better than she could have imagined.

He turned his hand palm up and ran his finger all the way down and around and up. She had shaved herself bare beforehand, so he met with no resistance as the tip of one leather-gloved finger teased her clit before entering her, the cold of the lubricant briefly unpleasant before it was warmed and absorbed by her body. He pulled his finger in and out before she was parted with finger and thumb, another damp digit between them stroking down her cleft and inside. She closed her eyes and concentrated on sensation, one gloved hand on her hip and the other spreading her open.  He paused abruptly, and Pax opened her eyes and took two deep breaths, wondering what he was going to ask her.

“Do you like this better inside or out?”

She frowned and just barely resisted looking behind her. It was an odd question, something she’d never been asked before. Was he asking if she wanted clitoral or vaginal stimulation?

She hated how awkward this whole thing was. But she decided to choose one.

“Out, sir.”

And so the damp index finger of his glove found its way back out, and he massaged gently, applying a firm pressure and stroking over and around it. He wasn’t quite doing it right, and she wasn’t getting aroused, only distracted. She closed her eyes again and tried to imagine that General Hux was doing this, but she found she didn’t like the thought. It implied that the real General also wasn’t particularly good at this.

After a few minutes of hoping he would get better and wondering if making sounds might encourage him to actually fuck her, he pulled his hand away and she sighed with relief. He also pulled his hand off her hip and she could hear rustling behind her. Presently, she felt the warmth of his dick pressing up against her.

“Are you prepared for this, CO-7571?”

Fucking finally. “Yes, sir. More than prepared.” She paused, thinking that guidance might not go amiss. “I’ve always imagined it rough and hard, sir. You’d be so good, sir.”

He pushed himself in, and she gasped. He had slicked himself, which helped, but she was still too tight. The angle was bad, and it was uncomfortable and a little painful, in a bad way. He rested his hands on her hips, and her flesh prickled against the unpleasant cold of the lube on his right glove.

She exhaled, clenched her fists against the wall, and heard him grunt sharply as he forced himself all the way in.

He started slamming into her hard, and her breath came quickly as she acclimated herself to his pace and shifted slightly to make the angle better. It was fast, and painful at first, but it was exactly what she had asked for. She let herself make small noises as the General pushed into her, and she spread her palms against the door to brace herself. She was getting hot, and she was tense. She willed her muscles to unclench, to relax, and she began to find her pleasure. She could feel the sweat once again on her neck, her back, and where the General’s thighs were pressed against hers exactly as she had imagined it. She tried to ignore the unpleasant cold grip on her hips, focusing instead on the intense sensation of the rough fuck. He was doing it just right.

She quieted as she felt his pace grow erratic.

He slammed into her one last time and paused, straining, as he silently pumped come into her.

No. She wasn’t…

He pulled out. She could feel his come begin to creep down her thighs. She stayed in position. Perhaps he would offer to eat her out. That would be incredible, especially if he licked himself out of her. Oh, the memory of that…

“Dismissed, Trooper. Give me the item you were instructed to bring.”

She stood, facing the door for a moment, giving herself time to school her features before turning and looking at him. She barely made eye contact, and blankly retrieved the uniform as she fished the item he had requested from the utility belt compartment where she had stored it.

So it wasn’t for her at all. Not even to use on him. Dully, she remembered how excited she had been by the request - that if she was interested in the meeting, she would have to bring an item of her choice from the store on Deck E, Section 27. It was where one bought sex toys on the _Finalizer_ , and she thought she was choosing one for herself, or maybe something they could use together. The idea that it had been for him, something that would be a surprise for him, had been even better.

This felt more like…

More like he was expecting payment for the sex.

She had a hard time keeping the disgust off her face. She hated the thought of having to compensate him for such a lousy lay. She should have tried harder to pick up that tech in the bar.

Still naked, she handed him the novelty she had chosen - a small, very basic butt plug. She had wanted to try it so badly.

She didn’t look at him again as she pulled on her damp body stocking, then the pieces of armor. She was slow and clumsy with the armor. It had been very difficult in the storage room by herself, when she had been anticipating this meeting. She wasn't about to ask this asshole for anything, though.

Fuck this guy. She never wanted to see him again. She contemplated telling him exactly how terrible he was at sex. It would be so satisfying, but… no. Perhaps not. She felt her anger dissipating, and then couldn’t remember why. She had every right to be angry, to tell this guy off. But as she was pulling the helmet over her head, she found herself apathetic again.

Not worth it. Really. She turned toward the door, thinking that she really, really didn’t want to use her code here. But before she could turn and demand he let her out himself, the door opened automatically, without being touched. It had done that when she came in too, hadn't it? This General hadn't been standing near the controls. Impossible, in theory, but she didn’t dwell on it. 

She walked out and vowed to forget the whole thing as soon as she possibly fucking could. First she would dump this horrible armor where she had found it, then she would go to Deck E, Section 27, and find something better than a terrible dick. She scowled, unhappy that this man had not provided her the sexual fantasies and distractions she had so desperately needed. She’d be left with the depressing memories of Ursk to pleasure herself.

Perhaps she would find some holoporn instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux stood silent, hands behind his back, pants fastened and uniform back in flawless order. He was obviously pleased. He hadn’t even needed to remove his coat and hat this time. He watched the trooper dress clumsily in her armor, keeping his thoughts to himself. When the door shut behind her, he stepped forward and entered a lock code, then turned to the weapon rack in the middle of the room.

“Well?”

Kylo Ren moved out from behind it, in full black robes, cowl, and helmet.

“She did not leave pleased.” It came out flat through the mask, though without the distortion, there would have been the slightest tones of concern and regret. They would pass soon enough.

“Of course she was pleased. You’re just bad at reading people.”

Ren was silent, hating the insult because it was partially true. He could read emotions and sometimes thoughts, but it didn’t help him predict how someone would react. He was bad at that. He crossed his arms defensively, refusing to concede, and trying to formulate a response about how it didn’t matter. He could tell well enough she had left angry. Hux continued before he could defend himself, of course.

“I thought you said she was completely in love with me? She could barely scrape two words together. You know that makes this more difficult for me.”

Ren answered quickly. “She said she liked you at the bar, and I gave her your number. She had plenty of compliments there. Maybe she was just confused.”

“I think you’re _just confused._ Why aren’t people using the number again, or passing it around, bragging after they leave here? You said the entire staff of the _Finalizer_ would be interested in this. Only the people you talk to comm me, and nobody has come again.”

Ren turned his head to regard one of the supply racks, silent again. He hated that Hux had latched on to the lie. It gave him the feeling that Hux could see through him, even without the Force, which was intolerable. It also required him to think fast, which Ren was not particularly good at.

“She will certainly share the number. Word will spread fast.”

Hux snorted, rolling his eyes. “Then I won’t have to deal with you finding the only staff members on the ship that don’t know what to say.”

“Perhaps they are just too overcome to speak when they finally meet you.”

Hux frowned, dropping his arms back to his sides. “They don’t really believe I’m me. They think I’m someone pretending to be me.”

The second person they’d done this with had definitely left believing he had gotten a lousy lay from the real General Hux. Ren had performed a mind trick on him, more complicated than the one he’d used on the woman tonight that had kept her temper in check at the end.

He groped for an explanation for the silence. “It’s the fantasy. They really… get into it. Otherwise it wouldn’t…” Ren paused, willing himself to say the next part. “They wouldn’t get off, right?”

Hux looked satisfied. Ren rolled his eyes under his helmet.

“And I see that you enjoyed the show.” Hux looked significantly down at the bulge in the front of Ren’s pants. When Ren only shrugged, Hux reached into his jacket. He pulled out a small, black plug. It must have been what the trooper had brought, Ren hadn’t gotten a good look at it from behind the rack. “I’ll be enjoying this, I take it?”

Ren crossed the distance between them and grabbed the plug. He pulled Hux close, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and pulling Hux’s face as close to his helmet as he could. Ren was breathing harder, and he rubbed his erection slowly against the front of Hux’s uniform, feeling the drag of fabric, enjoying it. Hux’s insufferable smugness and the clear fact he was shamelessly turned on by effusive praise was… intoxicating. It was singular. Ren hated that he was so turned on by it, completely addicted to watching Hux grow hard with nothing save for the right words at the right time. And it didn’t matter who the praise came from. That it came from (admittedly uncreative) strangers, and still worked, was… incredible.

Ren could never determine if Hux was self-aware enough to know how ridiculous that was. He feared Hux was not. Ren wasn’t sure if that made the whole thing better or worse. He loved the ambiguity.

That Hux could even bring himself to have sex with others, to even touch people that had no concept of just how fantastic this really was… It made Ren furious, caused him to choke on jealousy every time. Somehow, that added _so much more_. He found these assignations infuriating, frustrating, silly, and disgustingly arousing. He often planned them when he got back from missions, a kind of reward for himself.

Ren trailed the plug across Hux’s pale cheek, down the line of his neck and to the top of his stiff collar. “Will you enjoy it? You are a hard man to satisfy, General. You accept nothing but the best.”

Hux pressed their chests closer, wrapped his arm around Ren's waist. “And why wouldn’t I? Aren’t I worth it?”

“No one is more worthy than you, General. I only hope that I can manage to satisfy you tonight.”

“You can try. Sometimes you come close.”

 _So smug_. Ren dropped his arm from Hux’s shoulder and took a step back, holding his palm facing toward Hux. He used the Force to push Hux against the door, forced him into the same position as the trooper he had just fucked. Ren was breathing hard through his nose, wound so tightly that he could feel his skin crawling and his insides burning to ash. But forced himself to take slow steps over. He reached out and pushed the greatcoat from Hux’s shoulders with the back of the hand gripping the plug, letting it pool underneath Hux on the floor. The palm of his other hand was still out, and he used the Force again to first silence Hux’s complaints about his uniform on the floor, then to undo the front of Hux’s pants. He stepped forward, being careful to leave a dirty bootprint on the coat, and leaned into Hux’s back. He curled his arm around Hux’s upper arm and chest and pushed the plug between his silent lips, shifting his arm to wrap ungently around Hux's neck, resting his other hand on his hip.

“I want this to be warm for you, but I can’t stick it in my unworthy mouth. Really, only you can do this.”

Really, it was so Hux wouldn’t complain. As much as Ren enjoyed this, Hux’s habit of ebullient criticism sometimes spurred him to even more ridiculous praise, and sometimes triggered his temper. He wanted to avoid the latter, and wondered if Hux’s silence would make this better or worse.

Ren was weak to Hux spurring him to hyperbole, which was how the current situation had started. He had told Hux that he could sense through the Force how well-loved Hux was on the ship, how they all looked up to and respected him. One day, in the throes, he also mentioned that everyone wanted to fuck him, which had made Hux come so hard and so suddenly that Ren thought it might be worth investigating.

He knew Hux well enough to know that he would demand praise from any partner. The thought of watching Hux with someone else, watching his smugness and holier-than-thou attitude while he dominated another partner, that was… that was exceptional. Ren was so far gone that he sometimes got hard just watching Hux give particularly strict orders to someone else. He became obsessed with this idea.

Hux wasn’t incredibly good at sex. Ren was indulgent enough to do everything for him and Hux was too self-absorbed to consider his partner’s pleasure. He had yet to satisfy anyone that wasn’t Ren. But Hux didn’t know that, and the effect of their praise on him was the same even if Hux didn't live up to their expectations.

Ren felt vague sympathy for the unsuspecting partners. But then again, perhaps Hux was doing the crew a service by teaching them that “Would you like to fuck someone dressed as the Head Officer on this Star Destroyer?” wasn't a question they should answer yes to.

He reached from Hux's hip to his pants (no underwear, Ren still couldn't believe Hux did that), and pulled them down to his thighs.  Hux shifted his legs wide enough apart to keep them up. Ren put his hand back on Hux’s waist and leaned forward into his neck, pressing his helmet into the side of Hux’s head.

“So many people under you, and they all adore you, General. Every single one of them would do anything to be in that woman’s place.”

He used both hands to clumsily and quickly unfasten the front of his own robes, freeing his leaking erection. It wouldn’t take long tonight. He bent and rummaged through Hux’s greatcoat until he found the lube, and slicked his own glove, plunging his index finger into Hux roughly. Hux moaned around the plug in his mouth.

“My bare fingers still aren’t worthy of touching your flesh, General. One day, I hope you will deign to allow this without my glove on.”

Just words, they never wore a stitch of clothing in bed, but Hux reacted the same.  He could feel Hux swallow around the plug, and he tightened his arm slightly in response. Where Hux would normally have offered a snappy comment about how clumsy Ren was, or worse, some minor failure on a mission, now he gasped wetly around the plug in his mouth, the effect of Ren’s praise even more apparent without the shield of words to hide behind.

This was magical when Hux couldn’t talk. He’d have to remember. Hux was moaning beautifully around the plug, and Ren could feel him relax around his gloved finger. He added another, feeling the muscles of Hux’s back tense against his own stomach even under the rough layers of uniform and Ren’s robes. Hux would complain about Ren’s robes leaving threads and stains against his uniform later. Ren would counter that he’d ruined his only pair of gloves with the lubricant, which would set Hux off beautifully.

When Hux relaxed and Ren slipped a third finger in, he began a low whining that came through his vocoder. He hated that, hated being so weak, and he also wished he wasn’t wearing his helmet so he could smell Hux and kiss his neck. But part of the fun of this was the anonymity, that someone was in the room while Hux had sex with another partner, then took him after.

“Perfect. So perfect, Hux.”

Hux bucked back onto Ren’s fingers sharply. He was likely ready to be fucked, but Hux also didn’t like his name used during these sessions. He preferred the title he had rightfully earned. Ren was too far gone to care right now.

He gripped one of Hux’s ass cheeks in a firm, bruising grip, then leaned up to slide himself slowly, smoothly, incrementally into Hux. As they were both gasping from the contact, Ren helped Hux relax.

“I want you to feel this tomorrow, General. I want to be something you think of, the pleasant ache that’s part of the General’s flawless routine. All those adoring employees will look at you, and not know that you are sore from getting fucked whenever and wherever you like on your own ship. It’s not something they can ever have.”

At this, he pulled out and slammed in again, and Hux’s palms began sliding on the wall. Hux was whimpering around the plug. Ren was impressed he still had it in his mouth. He hoped he wasn’t biting down on it.

Ren never lasted long in these sessions, when they were both fully clothed, in uniform, with the knowledge that Hux just had sex with some unworthy stranger burning low and angry in the back of his mind. He reached around and felt for Hux’s erection, which was there, so soon after coming into that woman, and Ren pumped it with his slicked glove, willing him to forget everything but him. His other arm wrapped around Hux’s chest, crushing Hux as hard as he could against himself. Ren began moving erratically, their moans and breaths matching and perfectly in sync because Ren couldn’t help it, and he hated himself for it.

He could feel Hux reach the edge, and when he came painfully and thinly over Ren’s glove so soon after his previous partner, the clench of his orgasm against Ren’s dick made him come inside Hux.

Without thought, and while still blinking and gasping from his orgasm, he reached up and removed the plug from Hux’s mouth, who had held it obediently. Hux moaned slightly as he relinquished it, and Ren studied it, ropes of saliva trailing from Hux’s mouth. He hadn’t bitten or marred the smooth surface, so Ren pulled out of Hux and immediately filled him again with the plug.

“A memory. Wear that tomorrow, keep me inside of you. Let just a little bit of me into the perfection that is you.”

Ren couldn’t believe he’d gotten those words to leave his mouth. But Hux looked immensely pleased, and Ren very nearly couldn’t keep himself from cursing out loud when he felt his dick twitch weakly in response. He hissed and did up the front of his pants, the General efficiently hitching up his uniform and retrieving his coat from the floor, not commenting on the plug.

He’d wear it. Ren smirked under his helmet. The compliment, the implication, had been too good. And Ren knew, deep down, that some part of Hux liked him enough for that.

They exited the room, General and Knight, side by side, nothing amiss. To anyone else on the ship, they were all business. Untouchable.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty obvious that it's the real Hux and not an imposter, though the OC doesn't know this. The OC isn't satisfied when Hux is a terrible lay, and to prevent her from yelling at Hux, Kylo Ren uses the Force to make her less angry. Kylo Ren watches the OC and Hux have sex to fuel his own sexual encounter with Hux afterward, so in a way she is being used by them without knowing it. She also thinks she's bringing a toy to use on herself, when it is actually "compensation" for her sex with Hux.
> 
> Just some warnings about my bizarre sense of humor. Sorry.


End file.
